One Day is Today
by Dotti55
Summary: Light Yagami is an up and coming new detective in the Japanese police force, married to pop star Misa Amane. Then there's L One shot requested by the wonderful HaleyBopComet for the recent Lawlight week on Tumblr
1. Chapter 1

One Day is Today

Light looked at his watch in the dark and sighed heavily; this was always the most difficult part. He smiled at the head of wild, black hair lying on his chest and gently carded his fingers through it, the man to whom it belonged moving against his fingers.

"L, I'm sorry, but it's time for me to go," he said softly. The soft groan he received in answer made him feel even worse. "I know, but…"

"Yes, yes, I understand," L answered with a sigh and moved from Light's chest. "It's the burden of being the other woman." he chuckled softly. "Always being left behind, but it's worth it." he added kissing Light softly, then moving the kisses down to Light's bare chest.

"Please don't, this is difficult enough," he said moving him away.

"Alright, I'm sorry," he said sitting up and smiling at him. "Maybe one day you won't have to leave."

Light smiled and kissed him softly. "One day, I promise." he said and slid out of bed. L watched him find his clothes and hold up his boxers in horror. "What did you do?" he asked showing him the rip up the side.

L shrugged. "I was desperate, it has been a while since we were able to be together." he answered with a grin. Light sighed and shook his head.

"I know and I apologized; but things have been hectic lately and…"

"Your wife…" L added running a hand through his hair, "She gets you first, I know." Light looked away before sliding on the torn boxers.

"It's difficult right now, but it won't always be. Things will be the way we want them soon." he climbed back on the bed and kissed him again. "I do love you, L." L moved away and slid out of bed himself, reaching for his own boxers.

"So, you say," he said with a smirk, "You better hurry, it's very late." Light nodded and finished getting dressed.

"Would you meet me for breakfast in the morning before work?" he asked.

"Perhaps. What time would you like me to meet you and where?" L answered.

"8:00 a.m., at the restaurant next to the NPA building. Please?"

"So, close to work, what if one of your co-workers sees us?" he asked.

"What if they do, they can't look at us and know we're sleeping together. They'll think we're just friends. Please, L?"

"I'll think about it, Light. Now get out before she comes looking for you." Light sighed, went to him and kissed him again.

"8:00 L!" he said before running out of the door.

"8:00," he said softly to the closed door.

Light arrived home, quietly got undressed and slid into bed beside his wife. Misa sighed and opened her eyes, smiling when she saw him.

"Working hard for that promotion, aren't you?" she said sleepily as she kissed his cheek before putting her arm around him.

"Yes, sorry to wake you. Go back to sleep," he told her and turned to his side away from her. She agreed and closed her eyes quickly falling back asleep as Light stared into the darkness, finally deciding.

The next morning, he got dressed quickly, fixing his tie and making sure his hair was just right as he looked in the bathroom mirror. Misa watched her husband from behind, a smirk on her face and her hands on her hips.

"You don't take that much time getting ready when we go out," she complained. Light looked at her thru the mirror and sighed.

"Yes, well, most of our nights out involve me just being there while you deal with your people, the press, fans…no one really cares what I look like so it doesn't really matter." She moved closer to him, putting her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry Light, those things are boring, but I have to do them. It's much easier when you're with me though." Light pulled out of her grasp and moved away.

"I'll be late tonight; they're throwing me a party to celebrate my promotion; just the guys," he said cutting off the chance for her to ask to join him.

"I'm proud of you, the NPA's youngest detective," she said, "Are you sure I can't go with you?" he nodded quickly.

"Yes, it's just the guys," he said with a small smile.

"Maybe when you come home we can have our own celebration," she said reaching for him, "I promise we can do whatever you want; it's been a while." Light tried not to show the revulsion he felt at the idea. Sex with Misa, just like his entire marriage, was a duty, it was expected of him, but it wasn't something he particularly enjoyed. Especially since he had something so much better to look forward to these days.

"Maybe, I'll just have to see how I feel when I get home," he said moving away from her.

"I'll wear something special," she said softly, "Something I know you'll love."

"You do that," he said grabbing his phone and moving toward the door.

"Light! You're not kissing me good-bye?" she asked and he stopped.

"Oh…sorry," he said moving back to her and giving her a quick peck before going back to the door. "Gotta go, getting a new case." He explained then stopped. "Misa, when I do get home, there's something important we need to discuss."

"Sure, but after we celebrate," she said with a giggle, then watched him leave their apartment and practically run to his car. She moved away from the window and was surprised he hadn't touched his breakfast or his coffee. She chuckled to herself as she went to get dressed; he must be really excited about this new case to skip breakfast, she thought and giggled again.

Light pulled up to the café and could park right outside. He checked the time and looked at himself in the rear-view mirror quickly before getting out of the car. He walked into the café and began looking around. He sighed happily when he saw what he was looking for, a head full of dark, messy hair, and moved in that direction.

"I'm sorry if I'm late," he said as he sat down across from the young man at the table. Large dark eyes rolled up from the coffee they had been staring at and looked at him.

"Of course, you're not late," he said with a smile, "I'd be quite surprised if you were ever late." Light smiled and reached under the table and took his hand.

"Good morning, L," he said softly, "I'm glad you could meet me for breakfast."

"How could I not when you asked so nicely?" L answered squeezing Light's hand under the table. "Besides, I must enjoy every moment we can have together, we don't have many." Light sighed and pulled his hand away.

"I'm sorry, but I'm trying to be more available. Between work and…"

"Your wife," L added as he sipped his coffee.

"Yes…well…there is that," he chuckled, "I'm sorry but…I promise, that's going to change." He said and stopped when the waitress came to their table. He ordered coffee and smirked when L ordered a chocolate crepe.

"For breakfast?" he asked.

"For any time," L answered. "After six months, I'm surprised you're even questioning my tastes."

"I'm not questioning, just slightly amused," Light answered then reached under the table again. "I was saying that things were going to change." L raised an eyebrow.

"Change? In what way? Should I be concerned?" he asked. Light shook his head.

"No, not in that way. But I'm tired of sneaking around with you, L. It's time to stop hiding. I always told you that one day I would work this out; today is that day." L pulled his hand away.

"And what would that do to the career of the youngest detective in the history of the NPA?" he shook his head. "I'm not willing to put your career at risk because I wish to spend more time with you."

"Nothing. My father is the Deputy Director, nothing will happen. L…I love you, I'm tired of hiding it."

"And your wife? Light, I'm relatively content seeing you when I can; I understand the situation, I knew what it was when we became involved."

"My marriage never was a real marriage to me, I did what I had to do. I care about Misa but not like I love you; I'm only happy when I'm with you. I can't even bring myself to have sex with her anymore, all I can think about is being with you." L looked down at his coffee.

"I can't say that I haven't secretly wished for this, but now when you actually say it, it makes me realize what could be at stake for you," he looked up at him. "Perhaps it is time I backed away." Light squeezed his hand under the table tightly.

"Don't even joke about that," Light told him leaning across the table, "Now that I've been with you I know what I want. I don't think it was a fluke that we met after that case; you don't meet anyone and yet you ambushed me outside of headquarters," he laughed. "When this rich looking car pulled up next to me, I thought I was going to get kidnapped."

"You did look rather alarmed. Luckily you recognized Watari when he got out of the car and graciously accepted his offer for a ride." L smiled as he remembered.

"And then there you were, staring at me with those beautiful eyes of yours," Light said squeezing his hand.

"Well, I was surprised you were as attractive as your file picture," he explained, "But I wanted to meet this young, brilliant detective I had just worked with. The only one who could keep up with my train of thought and not bombard me with ridiculous questions."

"If Watari hadn't been there I would have never believed you were who you are. You're not what I expected." Light said sipping his coffee.

"I toyed with pretending I was an associate of mine instead of me, but I felt I had to be honest with you, I'm not sure why." He said pulling his hand away. "I need this to eat my crepe." Light laughed and let go.

"I knew from the moment you kissed me that this was special, that we were supposed to happen." L rolled his eyes.

"How you romanticize a moment I feared I'd get punched in. I had no other way of finding out if you were interested without blatantly asking. And the fact that you were married made me think not, but I had to try."

"I'm really glad you did," Light said smiling at him. He leaned closer and reached for his hand again. "Back to what I said before, and I need an answer. L, don't you love me?"

L fought with himself for a few moments. If he told him he didn't it would hurt him, but it would keep him from risking his career and future for him; but he was sure Light knew better.

"Yes, of course I do, you know this. It's why I'm willing to share your time with your wife," he answered truthfully.

"Then that's all I need to know. Trust me, everything will work out the way we want it to. It may take a little time, but I'll make it work. In the meantime, there's a party tonight for me, and I'm bringing you as my guest. And after…"

L smiled then let his tongue run over his lips.

"After there will be desert," he finished squeezing Light's hand tightly. The waitress arrived with Light's coffee and his crepe. "But at the moment, I'm more interested in this crepe than you."

Light chuckled and sat back, certain he was making the right decision, and feeling relaxed and happy.

One day was definitely today.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Alright, I'll call you when I find out exactly what time this party is supposed to begin," Light told him as they walked out of the restaurant and headed to his car.

"That's fine," L answered, "Although I'm not sure this is the best way to reveal the relationship between us, it is not always accepted." Light shrugged.

"I don't really care," he answered. "I've played the game, done what was expected of me all my life, and until I met you I was prepared to miserably continue playing it. I've hidden the real me for too long, L, hiding what I really wanted in shadow. You're the only one I've ever met to make me want to stop hiding." L sighed as Light opened the car door.

"I am glad that I make you feel this way, however, I also don't want to be responsible for turning your life upside down any more than I already have. Please be sure you wish to take this step."

"Get in the car and I'll tell you how sure I am," he said as he slid into the driver's side. L raised an eyebrow as he slid in and closed the door behind him. Light turned him to face him.

"I love you," he said to him as he reached up to touch his face. "I love you and I want my life to be shared with you. I'm tired of sneaking around as if what I feel for you is wrong. Please believe me when I tell you this, and that I'm sure the worst that will happen is some fellow officers may not wish to deal with me any longer, and I can live with that. What I can't live with is not having you in my life."

"But you have me in your life, and everything else as well as things are now. I am flattered and happy that you feel so strongly, but I do fear for the repercussions this could bring. You haven't even mentioned your wife, and what the backlash of a pop star's husband leaving her for another man could be for both of you. Of course, I don't care about her," he chuckled, "But bad press would not be good for you and/or your career. I feel you're running headlong into this decision with both eyes closed. Even though I want this as badly as you do, if you do this and it doesn't work out, I'm afraid I will lose what I do have with you." Light shook his head and kissed him softly.

"You won't lose me L," he assured him. "Wait for me to call tonight, don't take off on some case before I can introduce Ryuzaki to everyone." He laughed.

"I'll try not to," L answered with a smirk as he got out of the car. "Thank you for breakfast, by the way." He closed the door and watched as Light drove away towards the NPA building, smiling when his black Mercedes pulled up a few moments later.

"I trust your breakfast was enjoyable," Watari said as L got into the car.

"Very," he answered, then thought a moment. "Watari…what are your thoughts on my current relationship with Detective Yagami?" The older man was quiet for a few moments before answering.

"I told you when you first brought your feelings to my attention that this would be a very…difficult situation for you both; and possibly a very painful one for you. The chances of him leaving his wife are quite small, and you can't continue to live in the shadows like this." L smiled.

"I'm L, I already live there," he answered with a small smile. "But at least I'm no longer alone. Watari, he wishes to bring our relationship out of the shadows and cease hiding." Watari raised an eyebrow.

"While a happy thought for you, have you both considered the repercussions of this? What he stands to lose?" L nodded.

"He seems to think it will work out but…I'm not sure he truly understands. Sometimes Light doesn't realize that despite what he is used to, the world isn't always going to bend at his will. That brilliant smile of his can't charm everyone. As much as I want what he does, I'm afraid he's in for a rude awakening." He was quiet for a moment before speaking again.

"Regardless of what happens, Light is mine now and I will not give him up. I do not wish him to lose his career because of me, but neither will I let him go. If the worst happens I will take him home with me and he can work for me; he doesn't need the NPA."

"You still have to put Light's wishes into this, L. He may not wish to leave." Watari told him. L looked at him thru the mirror, Watari recognizing the stubborn set to his face.

"Light is mine." He said simply and began to look out of the window; conversation over. Watari sighed; he knew that attitude well and there was nothing more to be said. But there was a lot more in the mix this time; it wouldn't be easy.

Light walked into headquarters feeling happier than he could remember feeling. That wasn't quite right; he felt this good the first time he and L had made love and it had been everything he hoped it would be. He loved L deeply and he wanted to be able to share his life with him, and today was going to be the beginning of that life. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but he was sure when everyone realized how happy he was, they'd understand.

"Detective Yagami! Glad I ran into you," Light turned at the familiar voice of his father.

"Good morning, Deputy Director," he said with a bow. "You're looking for me? Have I done something wrong?"

"Not at all. Come to my office so we can speak less formally," he said ushering his son towards his office. Light nodded and followed him in, waiting for his father to sit before sitting himself.

"I don't need to tell you how incredibly proud of you I am," his father began. "To be named the youngest to achieve detective in the NPA is a great honor. I shouldn't be surprised; your entire life has been one achievement after another. From schooling to your marriage, you've achieved the best."

"Thank you, Dad," Light said, "I'm glad I've made you happy." _And now it's time I made myself happy,_ Light thought to himself.

"So, I imagine Misa is excited about tonight's party, she certainly enjoys a chance to have fun." Soichiro laughed.

"Yes, she does," Light smiled, "But she won't be coming this evening."

"Really? Is she not feeling well?" his father asked in surprise.

"Oh, she's fine, Dad," he said and then sighed, deciding now was as good as later. "She's not coming because I'm bringing someone else."

"Oh? A friend of yours? Someone I know?" Light stood up and took a deep breath.

"No, Dad, you don't know him, but I want you to." He felt it was too early to let him know that he was really the L he's been working with over the past few years. "His name is Ryuzaki and he…he means a lot to me."

Soichiro frowned slightly as he listened. "Ryuzaki? I don't think I've ever heard you mention the name before."

"I haven't. I met him six months ago and…Dad, you've always known that my true feelings…"

Soichiro stood up. "You'll stop right there, Light. Those…leanings you had when you were in college were simply…youthful experimentation, nothing more. If you're going to tell me, you have feelings for this man…"

"But I do, Dad! That wasn't some phase I went thru in college, it's who I really am, I just…I just stopped talking about it when I saw how angry you were about it." Soichiro walked from around his desk to come face to face with his son.

"You are about to be honored tonight and begin the next phase of your career here in the NPA. You will not dishonor yourself, and me, by bringing anyone else but your wife. It will destroy your career as well as your marriage. Have you thought about what this would do to Misa?"

"You know as well as I do this was a marriage of convenience;" Light snapped. "You hoped if I was married off I'd suddenly forget my real feelings; that it would be better for my career. I care about Misa, but I don't love her, and I don't like being married to her; I did it to make you happy like everything else I've ever done in my life. But now I've met someone who truly makes me happy and I want to be with him."

"That's not going to happen, Light so forget about it. If you walk in here tonight with anyone else but Misa and disgrace your family and yourself, it will be the end of your career with the NPA." Light stared at him in surprise and shock.

"You'd take that away from me? Everything I've ever worked for?" he asked.

"You have to stop being so selfish, Light. You have to think about everyone this little stunt of yours will hurt," he stopped and sighed deeply. "Look, it's not as if I don't understand that you feel this way, that I personally have anything against it, but you don't have the luxury to act on it. You have many responsibilities; people are depending on you to take your place in the family and provide a future. Acknowledging that you think you're gay will only destroy everything you've accomplished and are poised to accomplish. I can't let you ruin your life this way." He put one hand on Light's shoulder. "If you must, continue seeing him on the side as you've obviously been doing. I don't want to see you unhappy, but I can't allow you to ruin your future over this. I think this is an excellent compromise, you can continue seeing him for your personal happiness as long as you can keep it away from Misa and everyone else."

"I can't keep living this lie, Dad, it's not what I want. I'm tired of hiding and feeling ashamed for what I feel, who I am," he said softly, as he sank back into his chair.

"There is more to life than what we want, son. We have responsibilities to others, to family and that matters more. Sometimes we have to make decisions that are painful to ourselves for the good of others and to do what's right for them." He sighed and moved back to his desk. "I've kept you long enough, you should get to your desk Detective and check in." Light sighed deeply, bringing a hand to his face as he fought with what to do. He finally nodded and looked up at him, tears standing in his eyes.

"I…I have to talk to Ryuzaki, I need time to do that, he's expecting me to call about tonight," he said.

"That can wait until your lunch break," his father said without looking up.

"Dad…please, I'll…I'll do what you want, you can at least allow me time to explain it to Ryuzaki," he pleaded. Soichiro sighed then nodded.

"Fine, I'll give you the time, but this is the last I ever want to hear about him, do you understand?" Light nodded and stood up. "You've got an hour." He added as Light went to the door and opened it. "And Light, I am sorry it has to be this way."

"Sure you are, Dad," Light said before walking out. He waited until he was in his car before making the call.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon," L answered, "I hope this doesn't mean it's bad news."

"I'm on my way to talk to you about everything," Light said. "I should be there in twenty minutes."

"I see," L said, "I'll see you then." He hung up and turned to Watari who was pouring him coffee. "Light's coming to talk, I'm afraid reality has reared its ugly head." He said softly.

"Just wait until he's here before you think the worst," Watari said. "It may simply be a change of strategy." L nodded, is thumb going to his mouth.

Light stood at the door of L's room, dreading having to tell him what had happened. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He tried to smile when Watari opened the door.

"Hey, Watari," he said softly as he was let inside the room. He saw L standing by the window, his back to him.

"There is coffee," Watari said as they walked in. "Let me know if you need anything else." He added as he left them alone. Light nodded in acknowledgement then walked over to L.

"I take it the news is bad?" L asked softly before turning around.

"I can't bring you with me tonight," Light said sadly, "My father assumed I was bringing Misa and when I said I wasn't and that I was bringing you…he refused to let me…"

"Did you really assume that he would?" L asked. "I was under the impression we were just going to show up, I didn't think you were going to ask for permission."

"I hadn't planned on it, he asked me into his office when I walked into the building and began talking about the party, and bringing Misa and I thought I'd just go ahead and tell him the truth." L chuckled softly.

"And did you truly expect him to welcome your boyfriend instead of your wife? Surely, you're not that naïve." He asked walking away from him towards the table where the coffee was and poured himself a cup and sat down. Light swallowed nervously as he watched him walk away from him.

"I don't know what I thought," he said turning to follow him, "I've always known he tried to ignore my feelings, but I thought once I told him I loved you he'd understand.'

"Let me guess, he told you how you would ruin your career, your marriage and of course your reputation," L said as he added sugar to his coffee.

"I'm so sorry, L. I want you with me, I want to be with you but…I can't right now. I need to get established, make sure my career is moving in the right direction and then I can divorce Misa and we can really be together. Just…be patient a little while longer." L sipped his coffee then put his cup down slowly.

"I tried to warn you that this would happen," he told him as he reached up to caress Light's face. "I love you, so I do not wish to cause you any further distress." Light frowned at his words.

"What do you mean?" he asked, "You don't cause me any distress, it's everyone else…"

"I do not wish to cause you distress, so as I told you earlier, I can live with our relationship remaining as it has been…for a while." He explained. "But I do have to tell you, this is not my base. I will need to go home at some point and see to certain things. I had hoped that when that happened I would be taking you with me."

"Taking me with you?" Light asked. "You mean for me to leave the NPA?"

"The world is larger than the Japanese police," he explained, "I could offer you so much more than they can. However, you needn't make the decision anytime soon, I want you to take your time, so you'll be happy with your decision."

"If I haven't made the decision by the time you have to go…" Light began.

L chuckled. "I'll be back, Light. I'm not giving you up, so you need to be sure about us as well." Light sat down next to him, taking L's face in his hands.

"I love you, L, nothing and no one can change that," he kissed him softly. L kissed him back then smiled.

"I'm sure you need to get back to work," he said pulling away and picking up his coffee. "Wouldn't want you to get into any more trouble." Light looked at his watch and sighed.

"I probably should," he agreed. "I'll be back after the party and I take Misa home," he added as he stood up, "I promise you that."

"It's possible your wife may expect your presence in her bed after the party, so don't make another promise you can't keep," L warned him, unable to keep the distaste from his voice.

Light turned back to him and kissed him again. "I'll be back," he said again before going to the door. "I love you, L." he said again before leaving. L sighed then reached for the intercom that would connect him to Watari.

"Watari, I need you to find out where the NPA is holding their party this evening." He said with a small smile.


End file.
